


Hopefully, it's love

by yutamyboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sicheng is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamyboi/pseuds/yutamyboi
Summary: Sicheng slightly sighed, he already knew what was going to happen, he was going to fall for this boy, definitely.





	Hopefully, it's love

It was his first day in Korea and his first day at the company, the unfamiliarity of his surroundings was too much for Sicheng. He clutched his suitcase tighter as he made his way to the huge, monstrous building in front.

He already wanted to go home, snuggle up in his bed and reread his comics. He tried his best to strike a conversation with the employee, albeit his Korean being extremely limited. But the employee visibly panicked as he tried to make sense of what the boy in front of him was trying to say. And that's when it happened. A boy with chestnut brown hair, dark eyes and soft pale skin popped up next to him, he spoke to the employee in Korean to which he nodded his head and handed him a key. The boy suddenly pulled his phone out from his pocket, typed a few words and excitedly showed it to Sicheng.

_**"Hi! I think I saw you in the trainee list put up earlier. Here's your dorm key, don't expect too much :D. If you ever get lost, just let me know, I'll help you out!"** _

Sicheng squinted his eyes, trying to read from the online translator. He looked up at the boy, who flashed him a dazzling smile, a smile that wrapped around Sicheng comfortably, like his favorite purple blanket. He gave Sicheng another assuring nod and scurried up the stairs.

And just like that, Sicheng found a reason to stay.

 

 

 

 

He didn't really see that boy again, his eyes would sometimes dart around looking for that boy, but he would quickly stop himself and shake his head at his own foolishness. Why was he looking around for a boy who just smiled at him, he would surely have done the same for anyone.

Sicheng finally made a few friends, he surprisingly warmed up to Kun, a fellow Chinese trainee, faster than he ever had to anyone before. Kun was, simply put, easy. Easy to talk to and easy to be with. The two of them were eating in silence at the building's café, enjoying the little break they'd taken. Sicheng slightly jumped at the sudden interruption.

"Hey, how are you?" asked the boy, the boy he'd secretly been looking for. His voice faltered at the sudden encounter, now that he thought about it, he didn't really know why he was so grateful to the boy, all he did was smile at him the other day, but he just was.

"I'm fi-fine," Sicheng stammered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself the other day. I'm Nakamoto Yuta," he said, stretching his hand forward.

Sicheng immediately took his hand and shook it slowly, "Sicheng." he whispered.

His hand felt so soft against his own, it wasn't fair how such a small physical contact had such a lasting effect on him.

"By the way, did you know, they're putting out a list of the shortlisted trainees for the-"

Yuta suddenly stopped talking after looking at Sicheng's adorably confused face. Sicheng already found it difficult to concentrate due to reasons unknown to him, but especially couldn't understand Yuta because he spoke too fast, or that's at least what he told himself.

Yuta removed his phone and started typing away.

_**"I could teach you Korean better than the teachers here y'know :)"** _

He smiled widely at Sicheng after showing him the message.

That smile, that goddamn beautiful smile again.

 

 

 

 

It was Sicheng's fourth class with Yuta, he was surprisingly good at guiding him. Sicheng would sometimes involuntarily stare at Yuta, trying to capture his face in his mind, trying to memorize his beautiful features. Yuta would slightly shift in his chair after catching him staring at him, making Sicheng snap out of his trance. Sicheng would immediately pretend like he zoned out, which would receive him a painfully adorable pout from Yuta.

Sicheng expectantly looked at Yuta, after writing a few complex sentences in Korean and reading it out to him. Yuta fell back in his chair and let out a loud, airy laugh. Sicheng cocked his head to the side with a questioning look on his face.

"Sicheng, I'm sorry but you just said that the biggest inspiration in your life is your small intestine,"

Sicheng cringed into his chair, his face turning a bright red.

"You are really slow," quipped Yuta, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Heyyyy, people make mistakes. I don't think my teacher's all too good," he replied, moving slightly closer to him.

"Is that right," Yuta answered, letting out a soft, deep laugh.

Sicheng felt a sudden flash of warmth spreading through him when he heard him laugh. The fleeting moment was more than enough for Sicheng to come to a conclusion.

Sicheng slightly sighed, he already knew what was going to happen, he was going to fall for this boy, definitely.

 

 

 

Sicheng grew closer to Yuta slowly, with the latter always helping him with his singing, dancing and even cooking, although he knew he was a better cook than Yuta, he’d let Yuta cook for him only to see how excited he’d get and how beautifully Yuta’s round, chocolate colored eyes would light up, looking like they held the entire world in them. The initial formal bows to each other gradually turned into soft, warm hugs every time they met, Sicheng allowed the warmth to take over him every time.

Initially, he hated it. Hated this warmth that spread through him every time he saw Yuta but, he slowly grew accustomed to it. He now loved this fleeting feeling, sincerely hoping it would never abandon him.

Yuta hugged Sicheng tightly making it hard for the younger to breathe. But Sicheng didn't mind it, it only meant he could allow himself to indulge in the warmth he was craving for.

"We finally debuted. This feels so surreal, doesn't it," he mused, his breath tickling Sicheng's neck.

Sicheng just hummed in response, too lost in the moment to articulate himself.

 

 

 

 

Now that Yuta, Taeil, and he shared the same dorm, he found Yuta to be extra clingy. He constantly found a reason to hug Sicheng, squeeze his cheeks and shower him with compliments. The warmth was always there. Sicheng always pretended like he didn't like them, dreading that Yuta would stop them all once he knew how anxiously he waited for those soft hugs, sweet compliments every day.

But Sicheng quickly understood that what the older felt towards him was admiration, not love. Sicheng constantly repeated that to himself. Every time Yuta ruffled his hair, he'd look up hoping to read his expression, but it was always the same.

Yuta only admired him, he never liked him the way he did and never will.

"You know I love you, right?" Yuta asked Sicheng one day, taking the younger boy by surprise.

Sicheng whipped his head around, dropping his earphones. A hopeless part of him wanted it to be a confession, but the moment he faced Yuta, there it was. His face was glowing with admiration, making him look all the more beautiful.

Yuta moved closer to Sicheng, inching his face closer to his, "You know, I saw myself in you. That's why I wanted to help you out with everything I could," he said, looking at Sicheng with an unreadable expression.

Yuta carefully placed a few strands of Sicheng's hair behind his ears, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Sicheng's face. Sicheng immediately retracted back, embarrassed at the blush forming on his cheek. He instantly regretted it as the older pulled back his hand and excused himself from the room.

 

 

 

 

Sicheng pondered if he should really confess to Yuta, tell him that he's liked him for an embarrassingly long time. But he was scared, Sicheng really treasured the warmth he felt in Yuta's presence, even the slightest thought of losing it, terrified him. He was terrified of it being replaced by something cold if Yuta doesn't feel the same way about him. He doesn't deserve it, Yuta doesn't deserve it.

 

 

 

 

Sicheng's spat out incomprehensible words as Yuta placed his shoulder onto his, letting Sicheng fall back into his arms. Sicheng had a little too much to drink at the party Taeyong had thrown after receiving their first win as a group.

Yuta slightly giggled at the boy in his arms, "You're so cute,"

Sicheng propped his head up to try and catch a glimpse of Yuta's face, he swore he saw something different this time.

It wasn't admiration.

**_Hopefully, it's love._ **

Sicheng knew he was drunk, but he really hoped liquid courage was a thing as he spewed out the next words without thinking, "Do  _*hiccup*_   you  _*hiccup*_   like me, Yuta?"

Yuta looked at him with confusion painted across that pretty face of his, "I love you, Sicheng" he replied firmly.

"Noooooo," whined Sicheng getting frustrated at the mixed signals he always received from the older boy.

"Do you like  _like_   _like like_ like me, Yuta?"

"Yes, I do. I actually-"

Sicheng shook his head again, not satisfied with the reply, "No, Yuta. Do you like  _like like like like_ -"

He was suddenly cut off by a soft pair of lips against his own. He felt the familiar feeling of warmth, only now he was no longer just warm, he was burning.

The kiss barely lasted for a few seconds before Yuta pulled back, leaving a still pouting Sicheng.

"Go to sleep, Sicheng."

"But kiss me more," he asked, inching closer to Yuta.

Yuta placed a quick kiss onto the corner of his lips and smiled, Sicheng could feel his smile against his lips, he really wanted to get lost in those cherry colored lips of his, he wanted to taste them again desperately.

Yuta forcefully moved Sicheng away and lifted him up and placed him in his bed, carefully tucking him in and covering him with his favorite purple blanket, before placing another quick kiss onto his forehead. It took Sicheng barely a few seconds to doze off.

 

 

 

Sicheng woke up to a throbbing headache, he really shouldn't have had those shots that Doyoung ordered. Suddenly the flashes of the last night clouded Sicheng's thoughts. His face heated up at the vivid memory of him practically begging Yuta to kiss him. He immediately got up from his bed and looked around for Yuta, he owed him an apology. He couldn't find him but instead found a small note stuck to their refrigerator.

**_"To answer your question, yes I do like like like like like you, Sicheng._ **

**_I thought I was being obvious all these days._ **

**_But I guess you really are slow, huh? ;)_ **

**_PS: I'm going to the gym. Come and get your kiss "_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, it's just word vomit tbh. Sorry if it's all over the place, I'm sleep deprived. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm super stoked for their comeback ahsgsgahhshddh Yuta's hair ajshshsjsjnd


End file.
